To Take You Away
by hell-butterfly
Summary: If you want to, I can save you. I can take you away from here. Says Urahara to Yoruichi, and says she to him. Based on lyrics from 'All You Wanted'. [UraYoru][oneshot]


**To Take You Away**

****

_Authored by hell-butterfly_

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach…simple enough.

-

_If you want to, I can save you. _

_  
__I can take you away from here. _

_  
__So lonely inside, so busy out there. _

_And all you wanted was somebody who cared._

UraYoru

-

It had seem such a long time ago, when it all started.

She had conveniently lost her way in the twisting alleys of Rukongai when she had meant to make her way to the Shiba establishment. The noble princess was just trying to memorize the path to the very distinct house when she heard light footsteps behind her.

'Who is there?'

She had let out a wary cry, being aware of the dangers she might encounter in this chaotic area, and jumped around to face the stranger.

But it was only a boy of her own age, with dirty blond hair and clear blue eyes, staring at her with quite a harmless smile playing on his lips.

She took a step back, still feeling suspicious.

The boy grinned positively at her and said, 'You don't look like one of the residents here.'

She shook her head, her eyes wandering to his tattered clothes and his bare feet.

'Are you lost?'

She shot a sharp glance at him. He looked harmless enough. She bit her lips and nodded. She was not eager to admit it, of course. Getting lost was certainly not something to be proud about.

The boy stretched out a hand and took a few steps closer.

She backed away, startled.

'What are you going to do to me?' She demanded.

The boy raised an eyebrow, then with a deft movement, reached forward and grabbed her wrist. She uttered an exclamation of surprise and tried to fling him away. Yet his grip upon her was warm and firm, with a deep strength quite unsuited to his age, and she gave up.

'What the hell are you going to do with me?' She demanded again, slightly agitated.

He gazed into her golden eyes for a moment. Then he laughed and said deviously----

'To take you away.'

-

'What are you going to do with me now…Yoruichi-san?'

He looked up at her in mock surprise.

The woman standing in the doorway peered at him with those golden eyes in a cat-like manner. She reverted her gaze and did not reply.

'Are you really going to cart me off to be locked up for trial?'

He said softly. The usual slick in his voice had died out altogether.

She still refused to look at him in the eyes. 'There is nothing you can do about it.' A slight pause. 'Besides, there hardly seems a way for you to escape.'

He cast a sideways glance at the Covert Operation Corps already surrounding him. Then he turned to look at her.

'No, I don't think you are right, Yoruichi-san.' He said softly. Then he added, 'But anyways, I will come with you.'

She turned an astonished look on him.

'There really…is no way out.'

-

She didn't know, after all these years, whether he had really been wrong or not. But back at that time she couldn't do anything about it. The only thing that cold be done at the moment, she had gathered, was to work against him. Or at least, pretend to be so.

Then she would definitely find a way.

He should have known all along, that she would not surrender him to the gallows so easily. She would not---would not give in without a bitter struggle. She was the type of woman who would succeed in doing what she said she would do, or otherwise die in the attempt.

She wondered, now that all is over, whether he had really known the meaning of all this.

-

Something was going on, she knew, when he walked into her room all ashen-faced. And that something was definitely not pleasing, if it could make him look like that.

'What am I going to do?' He mumbled to her, and to himself, after he had told her about his reckless attempts at producing the Ho Gyoku, and how he had found to his terror that he could not destroy that object which had such terrifying powers.

She had never seen him look so helpless before.

'They are bound to find out about it, and then, it would be the end of Soul Society, and the end of the world.' He said.

And when she looked into his eyes, she saw a misty cloud of worry…over their fate.

'There is nothing…nothing we can do…' He muttered.

'…Or is it?'

-

The day later she received orders from the Commander to capture the condemned, 12th Division Captain and Head of the Research Dept. of Technology.

She had never expected him to be so obedient. She had been prepared for a fierce struggle.

Sometimes she thought she had hoped it herself.

That he could find a way to get away.

But that, wasn't the case.

-

The night was cool. The moonlight shining through the tiny window on the cell wall cast a cold shadow on the floor. He felt a sudden chill and he shivered.

He couldn't sleep that night. He had a strange sense…of foreboding.

He would never have expected it when he looked up from his musings with the approaching silent footsteps…to find her.

The moonlight was slanted across the ground through the small, high-up window of his cell, and illuminated her pallid face, her golden eyes.

She looked down at him through the bars.

Silence.

'What the hell are you here for?'

He broke the silence with a question in mild astonishment.

The moonlight swirled in her golden feline eyes as all the old days seemed to rush back to her like a torrent. She gazed at him, and replied in a gentle whisper,

'To take you away.'

It suddenly dawned on him what this could mean to her, and he opened his mouth to protest, but knew better than do it.

And with a faint 'click', he heard the lock slide open.

'I'm not going with you,' He fired up at her in a defiant voice. 'You know what this could bring…to you. To your family.'

Her fingers enclosed upon his wrist firmly as she muttered, 'Why should I care about that now?'

It was thus that the next day, when the execution pad came to fetch him, they were only left with an empty cell.

Urahara Kisuke had vanished, so it seemed, straight into thin air, along with the head of the Covert Operations Corps, the dignified Shihouin Yoruichi.

-

She didn't regret what she had set on doing that night, even though it had her name tarnished with the brand of traitor. She would never regret it…if it was for the sake of him.

'To take you away.'

'To take you away.'

She didn't know why she would follow him so willingly that day centuries ago. Perhaps it was something in his eyes that reassured her. Perhaps it was the hidden warmth in his casual tone when he said 'To take you away'. She didn't know. She didn't need to know.

I'm just repaying you the favour, you know. For that day when you took me away…took me away from my exhausting noble ways of life…took me away forever from myself.

-

_I wanted to be like you, _

_  
__I wanted everything. _

_  
__So I tried to be like you, _

_  
__And I got swept away. _

_I didn't know that it was so cold and... _

_  
__You needed someone to show you the way. _

_  
__So I took you hand and... _

_  
__We figured out that when the tide comes I'll take you away. __  
_

_  
__Of you want to I can save you, _

_  
__I can take you away from here. _

_  
__So lonely inside, so busy out there, _

_  
__And all you wanted was somebody who cared. _

_I'm sinkin' slowly, so hurry hold me. _

_  
__Your hand is all I have to keep me hangin' on. _

_  
__Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, _

_  
__Where you go when you're gone? __  
_

_  
__If you want to, I can save you. _

_  
__I can take you away from here. _

_  
__So lonely inside, so busy out there. _

_  
__And all you wanted was somebody who cared. _

_All you wanted was somebody who cared. _

_  
__If you need me you know I'll be there. _

_If you want to, I can save you. _

_  
__I can take you away from here. _

_  
__So lonely inside, so busy out there. _

_  
__And all you wanted was somebody who cared. _

_  
__And all you wanted was somebody who cared. _

_Please can you tell me, so I can finally see, _

_  
__Where you go when you're gone?_

_-_

-End-

A/N: I felt like writing something when I listened to 'All You Wanted' by Michelle Branch. So I came up with this. Not strictly a song-fic. And I invented something in their past again.

Please, R & R! Thx guys!

-butterfly from hell


End file.
